


to be seen, to be heard

by ichimonjilewds



Series: manager manages fighters [1]
Category: King of Fighters, The King of Fighters for Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, edited stuff huhu, i enjoyed writing this short fic... hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichimonjilewds/pseuds/ichimonjilewds
Summary: Shingo asks for a headpat.
Relationships: Shingo Yabuki & Yukari Mitsumine
Series: manager manages fighters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	to be seen, to be heard

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write in a light novel style (completely different to how i'd usually write), so i hope it went well!!

The evening was quiet at the Daimon Dojo, and Yukari was just done cleaning up the dinner table where the Kyo team just had their dinner. As she walked down the hallway to the living room, she was greeted by Shingo who was waiting at the couch.

"Manager-san!"

Shingo got up and walked up to Yukari.

"Shingo-kun? What's wrong?"

The younger man looked away and lightly blushed, readying himself before he could request something he always wanted.

"Can... I have a headpat from you...?"

Yukari was surprised, but didn't react negatively, she chuckled before she gently placed a hand on his short brown hair, and gently ruffled. 

"You did your best today, Shingo. I'm always proud of you..."

Shingo felt his heart twinge, why did that make him feel that way...? He always hears it from Kyo, but hearing it from Manager-san - no, Yukari - was different. After what felt like an eternity, Yukari stopped and let her hand cup Shingo's cheek, wiping away a tear that fell.

"Shingo-kun... It's okay..." 

Being headpatted by his beloved Manager was one thing, but being hugged...? Shingo couldn't hold back his emotions and hugged back while sobbing into her shoulder. The brunet just wailed and spoke incoherently between sobs about how he just wanted a little bit of validation, and how he wants to be so much like Kyo, and how he feels like he can't protect her sometimes. Yukari had no words to comfort him with, but her soft 'shh' sounds and cooing slowly brought Shingo to a quiet sniffle and he slowly pulled away from the hug.

"Sorry, Manager-san... I..."

"Shingo-kun, I'm not mad... you being here is enough for me..."

Shingo wiped the remaining tears on his gauntlets and nodded with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to inbox, message or comment any situations you want me to try to write out!
> 
> until then... see you in the next work!


End file.
